Here One Day, Gone The Next
by whumpqueen
Summary: For xAbixLovesxMerlinx5-0xCSIx who asked very nicely for this fic. Ryan and Walter go to a crime scene but what happens when the house isn't as empty as they thought it was. Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami.


Ryan turned as he heard his name called and saw Horatio headed towards him. The elder gentleman came to a stop in front of Ryan, "Mr. Wolfe, I need you and Mr. Simmons on a crime scene out in Coral Gables, possible homicide."

Ryan nodded, "No problem H." Horatio nodded, handing over a paper with the address and other information on it and walked off, leaving Ryan to find the other CSI.

Ryan caught Walter coming out of the locker rooms and the two men headed to the parking lot. Walter rushed to the hummer, "I'm driving."

Ryan laughed, "Nice try but I have the keys." Walter put on a mock sad face and the two men laughed as Ryan climbed in the driver's seat and Walter moved around to the passenger side. As they were driving, Walter turned to Ryan and the two made causal small talk on the way to the crime scene.

They pulled up to the crime scene and headed inside the house, nodding to the uniform as they passed. They entered the house and were immediately met with the iron smell of blood. The two CSI's scanned the walls, taking in the blood smeared handprints and crooked pictures. Ryan stepped around the broken pieces of a vase and made his way into the large living room. The once white couch was now covered in a layer of crimson blood that dripped into a slowly forming puddle underneath. Walter nodded towards the puddle, "Crime scene is still pretty fresh."

Ryan nodded, "Neighbor called in a domestic, first responder saw the blood and the body and called us. Victim was taken by paramedics but died on the way to the hospital." Ryan motioned around him, "If you want to start in here, I'll take the rest of the house."

Walter nodded, not particularly eager to search every room in the house. Walter started processing, taking pictures as he went as Ryan moved on to the other rooms in the house.

In the hallway, Ryan paused and documented a bloody smear across a tilted picture frame. He looked at the young girl in the photo and wondered how someone could so brutally murder such a lovely young woman, she couldn't have been older than twenty-five. Ryan turned and caught sight of an overturned plant pot. He snapped a picture and leaned closer. He noticed a trail of dirt leading into the next room. Ryan stood, his hand on his gun as he walked in the room. The room was empty and the trail seemed to disappear as Ryan walked further into the room. Ryan turned to call to Walter but before he could the closet door flung open with a loud bang as they hit the walls and someone barreled into Ryan. The CSI couldn't bite back the cry of pain as he felt a sharp pain in his side. The person pushed Ryan, who hit a wall, and fled from the room.

Walter's head shot up at the commotion and he headed towards his friend. A hooded figure bumped into him on the way and a bloody knife clattered to the ground. The suspect didn't notice and continued down the hall.

Walter called out for the uniformed officer, who went in pursuit, before heading down the hall. Walter looked in the room and blanched when he saw Ryan on the floor with his hands on his side and blood seeping through his fingers. Walter rushed to the smaller man's side and turned to see the second uniform in the doorway behind him. Walter glared at the officer, "Call for a bus, I thought you guys cleared this place."

The young officer paled before reaching for his radio and calling in an officer down. Walter turned his attention back to Ryan and helped put pressure on the wound. Ryan groaned in pain, making Walter cringe, "Sorry Ry, I have to."

Ryan nodded weakly in response before breaking out into a coughing fit that coated his lips in blood. Walter muttered a curse as he turned back to the officer, "We need that ambulance now!"

The young man spoke into his radio for a moment before turning back to Walter, "It should be here any minute now."

Walter nodded and faced Ryan, whose eyes had begun to droop. Walter leaned forward, "Hey keep those eyes open, no going to sleep on me."

Ryan forced his eyes open and made a gurgling noise as he attempted to speak. Walter shook his head, not liking the noise coming from his friend, "No talking, just stay awake."

Walter looked down at his hands, covering the blood stained hands of the smaller CSI. Blood was still coming through the tightly woven fingers and Walter pressed gently but more firmly, causing Ryan's eyes to shoot open from their half closed position just as the paramedics entered the room.

Walter was quickly pushed out of the way as they worked on the injured CSI. The large CSI stood back and watched as they loaded Ryan onto a stretcher and wheeled him down the hallway. He followed them to the ambulance and watched them load Ryan in the back. He stood there for a while after the ambulance pulled away, feeling the blood drying on his hands and thinking about Ryan. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Horatio.

The red-headed Lieutenant gave him a sympathetic look, "Head to the hospital, I'll have Eric and Calliegh finish up here."

Walter nodded then realized Ryan had the keys. He opened his mouth to speak but Horatio cut him off by handing him a spare key. Walter looked at the key for a second, wondering how Horatio knew what he was going to say. Horatio looked Walter in the eyes, "I've worked with Mr. Wolfe for a while, I plan to keep working with him." Horatio put on his sunglasses as he turned away from Walter, who smiled and headed to the car to leave for the hospital.

x.X. CSI Miami .X.x

A/N- first chapter, bit of a cliffie, just wanted to say this is not a character death fic. Anyways, this is for xAbixLovesxMerlinx5-0xCSIx hope you enjoy it. So Walter calls Ryan by the nickname Ry sometimes, it's just cause they are best buds and I love their whole dynamic on the show and I did that in another CSI: Miami fic I wrote and I liked it so I'm using it. Oh and i hope i got Walter's last name right, i couldn't remember and was to lazy to check.


End file.
